


Its Nice To See A Familiar Face.

by LuzThe_Goose



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Multi, Other, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzThe_Goose/pseuds/LuzThe_Goose
Summary: Luz Was Doing Her Homework Before She Had A sudden yearning of wanting to go visit The Boiling Isles.It had been 5 years since her last stay there afterall.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	1. Its Nice To See A Familiar Face.

When Luz was in the boiling isles, she remembered the laughs and memories she had created along side with Willow and Gus. Luz's face suddenly was tinted with a light shade of red when she thought of Amity, her heart ached 

to see her face, to see her..Smile. 

Luz chuckled to herself,as she remembered how difficult it had been becoming her friend. Luz smiled and shaked her head, even thought it had been difficult it was totally worth it. The last month of summer when Amity And Luz Began to hangout, it seemed that Amity had began to drop her cold attitude towards luz. Soon enough they eventually became best friends,practically partners in crime, Amity would help and also tutor her with her homework since she wasn't really good academically.

They had there ups and downs, mostly caused by Luz since well, shes clumsy and is literally the generator to attract bad luck. Amity didn't seem to mind one single bit, to be honest it seemed she glowed with delight. They both enjoyed the adventures they went on or when they saved eachother from unfortunate events. 

But most of all she missed Eda and king, and Hooty. The adrenaline of running away from evil when Eda would try and scam someone, or when king would forget to give Eda Her Elixir. She giggled at the memory. A drop of water had landed on her paper she was working on. she wiped her face, jeez when did she become such a cry baby? 

She had imagined how all of her friends would look right now. It had been 5 years since the last time she had visited. Luz had grown taller, more musculine, and especially her face she had lost the baby fat from when she was younger, she had a slit brow caused by a accident in school. She was bullied in that time for being crazy to believe in witches and magic along with her being Bi. She was attacked Even more, That led up to the scar when someone corned her and took some scissors and slit her face but luckily missed her eye. Luz actually made into a fond memory since it made her become stronger mentally and physically.

She wore a black and white and red sweater with some blue ripped jeans. Luz had let out a loud sigh as she ruffed her hair and slammed her computer shut. She put her work aside with it as she had stood up and proceeded to change into her Pj's. She layed in bed, lights off, her mind running wild of wanting to see her friends, amity Eda, Willow, King, Gus. She clenched her hand and decides that night that this weekend she'll head back to the boiling Isles.

The Week had gone so slow during school hours, but when it was Weekend it was like cold water was splashed on Luz. She took a deep breathe in and exhaled to calm her nerves. She had grabbed a box that was underneath her bed and took of the lid.

Inside was a few pictures of her with Willow and Gus habing a group hug, Eda, King and Hooty All Laughing together, and Lastly, Her And Amity, Having A Nice Picnic with her light spell orbs floating above them of the darkness of the night illuminating the water of the lake they saw before them.

Luz held it to her head and smiled as she put the pictures back and took out what seemed like a stick of chalk. She tightened her hold on it and shook her head as she began to draw a door like figure, soon it was almost alike to the door to what first brought her in. As she step through it she felt..Home. She smiled as the cold breeze hit her warm face. She shivered slightly, she put up her hoodie which still had cat ears. She looked over and immediately her mouth was left hanging. There before her was Eda eith king, both of them surprised and quiet. With tears in her eyes Luz smiled and began walking to them. Eda Stood still,tense, surprised.

_"Hey Eda, its been long eh? Nice to see a familiar face on my first day back" Luz_ Looked up at her as she spoke. Eda chuckled as she hesitantly but warmly hugged her tightly. A tear rolling down her cheek

" _Its nice to finally see you again kid, I've Missed You, We all have._ " Eda Said with warmth in her words

King Hugged Luzs Leg as his tail wagged in joy.

" _Oh Luz! We've Been waiting for you! Now Gimme Tummy Rubs!_ " he shouted playfully.

Luz smile was but with everything in the bottom of her heart as she patted her head. She held Eda tight as she felt her not wanting to let go. She could feel her trembling with fear, as if all of this could be some sort of dream. 

_"Its Nice to be back guys_ " She sniffed

Luz smile faded as she began to cry into Eda's shirt. What a beautiful day it was, the beginning of something wonderful, and how lovely it truly was to see a familiar face..


	2. Let's Go Check Out The Market!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz Wants To Go See the Stand Her And Eda, Runned Back During her Stay At the Boiling Isles. She Had Forgotten To eat before her arrival and Eda Decided she can check out the area and buy whatever she wants with the money she gave her.

A few Hours after their emotional roller coaster, they headed back to The Owl House. Luz was greeted by Hooty joyfully by him rumbbing against her cheek and rambling a whole lot of questions. 

As they walked inside Luz was quite shocked it seemes neater inside but it still felt the same. She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

_"So..What have you guys been doing after I left?"_ Luz wondered as the last memory of them doing something was stealing something from Eda's Ex. She giggled at the adventure

" _Hm nothing much, other then still selling human stuff at our stand"_ Eda Replied as she grabbed a remote and turned on the Tv.

_"Oooh~ when did The Owl Lady Learn how to work a Tv?"_ luz teased

" _Well you where the one to show me how to program it or what ever when we first met. So I did and boom, Tv. These babies sell for alot too on the Boiling Isles's Market"_ Eda Grinned.

That Made Luz laugh _" Oh Jeez I haven't been at the stand for so long. I've missed it._ " luz glanced at Eda.

" _Say..You wouldn't Mind if we could, uh check out the place?"_ Luz used her puppy eyes, shinned brighter then the sun.

Eda Was blinded she digged in her pocket before she found some shades." _Fine,dont worry,we can check it out Right now. Ugh stop looking at my like that I can't see"_

Luz squealed as she giggled. She heades towards king who was playing with his dolls. She rubbed against his ear and he melted against her warmth. She smiled as she gave him a tummy rub before she began to tickle him.

" _Ah! Hahah, wait-, stop!"_

King rolled away"I _May be your friend, and I might like your tummy rubs, BUT besides that point is I am still king, now bow down to your king"_

Luz played along smiling at there shared memories when they would do _this."Ay Perdón, I wont do it Again Your Highness"_ she giggled as she looked up in sorrow. King nodded that signaled she could rise. Lyz dusted herself off as Eda Grabbed her Staff. As she awakened owlbert, he looked around before he saw Luz, she Smiled as Owlbert flew to her neck and began to rub against her neck.

_"Aww I've Missed you too Buddy"_

Luz scratched his head as he flew back on Edas Staff. She sat beside her as king crawled onto Luz's Lap. As the staff flew them high into the sky Luz was satisfied with the wind that would consistently send a shiver to her back. She looked around and she just couldn't handle the overwhelming desire to squeal.

Its been so long since she felt this way, smiled as she looked below her, it seemed like nothing has changed but some of the folks there had becomed older. Luz sighed as she also passed hexside, she wondered if maybe she might see Amity, her heart ached to see her. Maybe she was at her house studying like she usually was. As they landed She saw the stand.

" _Haha, Jeez you guys haven't changed this stand not even a single bit eh?"_ said Luz

_"Well it is what it is"_ Spoke Eda

Luz snorted as she stood behind it. 

_"God I Missed selling stuff with you guys."_ she giggled

" _Well Kiddo, How Long Are you going to be staying here? It wouldn't be to bad,to have you back here for awhile."_ Eda Turned to her waiting for an awsner

Luz smiled " _Welll, I'll be staying with you guys for maybe a month?"_ she looked across at Eda, with a grin. Then it hit her, wow she sure is tall, shes practically an inch taller then Eda.

" _I hadn't realized how tall I've gotten"_ she laughed off

Eda sighed reassuringly as she grinned at her" _Buttt Im Still better then ya huh?"_ she teases

_"Ehhh??? Nahhh Im Totally better then youu" she bumped her chest with her fist_.

" _Yeah Yeah Sure, Maybee"_ Eda Remarked

As they continued there bickering Luz checked the loot, that stood on the shelves behind the counter of the stand. As she did she saw a book stacked up on some garbage.

She grabbed it and she was shocked her eyes went wide. 

What she was holding was An Azura Book, Luz tapped it against her head, it reminded her of When Amity and her Would Hangout and read the book together as they would Act Some Parts of the Book.

She Sighed as she placed the book back on the shelve aling with whatever junk was on it. Luz's stomach haw growled she looked at the sun and it seemed to be around 3 p.m. She hadn't ate anything before she came to the boiling isles.she turned to Eda who had her brow up as she sighed and rubbed her head.

_" I Guess We Can Go Eat Before We Open up" Eda Told_

_" Ahh Gracias Eda!_ " Luz Smiled as She walked with them towards the store. King looked around for some cupcakes while Eda Went to Buy Some elixir, Luz Wanted Some pie.

" _Hey King I'll go to that one pastry that kidnapped you that one time, and buy a cupcake? Okay Byeee_ " Luz Sped Off

" _Wait Luz! UGH! Curse theg tiny but cute legs" K_ ing Angirly stompped his fert on the ground he mutter _"I'll Just go to the Park Then And Get My Throne From That Snotty Kid_!"

Luz Opened the Door Of the Pastry Shop. She walked in, it seemd the same other then some new pets they had. She waited in line before someone called her name.

" _Wait, By Those Ears, Are You A Human?!"_

The store had gotten quiet,Luz Turned her head to see who had spoken up,her eyes went wide as she layed her eyes on them. It seemed Like it was Someone She Recognized...Wait, No! It Can't Be, Its Willow!

_"WAIT,LUZ IS THAT YOU?!?"_ Willow shouted

Luz Smiled sheepishly, her eyes growing soft as she saw willow. Oh how grown up had she gotten, she had also lost the baby fat she had and was quite thinner along with her hair it was longer.

" _Hey Willow, Its Been A Long Time Huh? "_ A Tear shed from her eye as she looked at her with a floppy smile. 

Willow Rushed Over And Hugged Her Tightly also crying of relief of seeing her friend after years of separation. They had there little get together party, once they had gotten there orders, they headed towards the park. Luz and Willow Sat Down and Luz At Her Cherry Pie And Willow Ate her Brie Cherry Pastry Cups. 

" _So, Hows it Been At Hexside While I Was Away?"_ Luz Looked over at Willow

_"Its Been Quite Good, I Was class president for the Plant Coven_ " Willow Replied 

Luz Whistled" _Have you Had Any Cool Accidents? Like one of those plants eating a teacher or something??"_ Luz Elbowed Willow.

Willow Giggled and Shaked her head _" Of course Not I would Never Let that happen, and you know it."_

Shortly Gus had arrived after Willow sent him a message on her scroll telling Him to come to the park, when he arrived he was shocked but happy. He Had Grown Taller And Muscular Little Rascal still couldn't surpass Luz. They rambled on non stop until it was night fall with the moon held high. 

Luz gave them a hug as theh parted there ways Luz Had To Give King A Piggy Bsck Ride Little Dude passed out after defeating the other kids for his throne. She smiled it sure was a good day. 

As she Passed by a few girls giggling she heard a familiar laugh, Luz Froze and Turned Around, There She Saw That The girl who was previously laughing had also stopped and did a full 180°. Luz Look At the girl as she girl walked closer to her. Her friends shouting at her and asking whatshe was doingm

Her eyes sharp but soft the yellowish goldish eyes reflecting the moons light. Her hair let down that reached her shoulders. With a teal green color. Luz thought that she was stunning oh how beautiful she was. The girl walked closer to her until they where pratically almost head butting eachother, Luz Grinned when she was taller but that grin slowly faded away. She blushed at the sight infront of her, she was.. Just.. Oh so..captivating. when Luz's heart Dropped as the girl began to speak.

As she spoke it huet Luz's Body As If she had been shot threw the chest, _" L-Luz..?_ " her voice was soft liken whisper almost inaudible, it aounds like any moment she could potentially crack. Her words sounded as if she was denying whats she was believing 

Luz Giggled, with that it brought a tear down the girls face, Luz looked into her eyes and smiled warmly with everything she had. As she placed her head against hers. The wind blew against them,as Luz's eyes Shinned with love.

" _Hey.." She Said So ever gently and reassuringly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear_

_It's been too long since we've last seen eachother huh? I've missed you.. Amity Blight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working On Chapter 3


	3. Wanna..Go On a Date..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Seems Luz And Amity Had A Nice Chat Before The Day Had Came to An End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For The Long Wait For Chapter 3, This May Be A Bit Rushed But I Hope you Like It, Sorry For the Haitus Once Again.

Amity Began to tear up as she grasped onto Luz's sweater. The smell of lemons and honey filled her mind. Luz held her tight as if it was the last thing she could hold onto. She could smell the sweet minty scent of Amity. King slowly climbed down from them as he wiped a tear. King hand known Amity had Missed the Human Alot the day she left. She began to come often to TheOwlHouse, believing she would open the door and see Luz on the couch laughing with Eda. King smiled at both of them as they held eachoyher tight. As Amity cried In disbelief, Luz just missed her touch.. She hadn't realized how much Amity truly mean't to her. Still she felt this odd feeling deep within her heart that ached so much. Luz placed her chin on top of Amity's head, She felt the tears soak into her sweater she didn't know Amity Missed her so much.

"Jeez, Did You Miss Me So Much? I thought that you Said I Was An Idiot for crying Last time, Remember?" Luz spoke as she giggled

Amity Sniffed as she Giggle softly it had sent goosebumps to Luz.

"I Remember you Dork, But now its My Turn to be that idiot.." Amity Said.

Luz Couldn't shake off her grin as she said that. Amity let go of her as they seperated from eachother.

Amity smiled, Amity was quite shocked Luz Looked Much more defined, before Amity would squeeze her cheeks but now she gulped at the thought that maybe it was her turn. Luz raised her eyebrow as she tilted her head. Amity was surprised to see the girl almost towering over her. It made Amity blush. 

Luz Soon Noticed That Amity had been checking her out, she blushed.

Luz looked past Amitys Shoulders and noticed that, At the End of the Market Eda And King Waited For Her. Luz Bit Her Lip. She didn't know if she should stay with Amity A But More Or Head back with Eda To The Owl House.

Soon Amity Caught On And smiled as she patted Luz's Shoulder. 

"Hey, Its Okay We Can Talk Tommorrow, You're Staying Here Longer..Right..?" she asked nervously 

Luz Chuckled And Smiled As She nodded, Luz Looked Into Amity's Eyes, she saw the worry that Luz Could Possibly Just Vanish Again.

"I Don't Think I'll Be leaving anytime soon Amity So Dont Worry"

Amity Blushed as she Looked Down frantically. Luz held In a Giggle

"Well Talk To You Later, Amity!"

Amity Saw Luz's Back, she felt somethinf in the Pit of Her stomach, she felt as if she wouldn't look back.

She finally got the courage to yell towards her, something she would haunt for the rest of her life it went badly.

"SO ITS A DATE TOMMORROW! MAKE SURE YOU SHOW UP ON TIME!"

Amity Turned Bright Red up until her ears as The Market Slowly Became Silent. Luz Had stopped moving in place.

She turned around slowly Blush had taken color on her tan face asher Eyes wide of shock. She slowly began to smile that turned into a grin. She waved at Amity as The Market Began to Get its chaotic Rowdyness back.

Amity Smiled As She Let A Breathe Of relief slip away. She squealed as she had finally Done It! She Giggled to herself as she began to walk away 

"OMG OMG!! what do I Wear?? She Said YES! I can't beleive She said Yes, Oh Jeez, I Really Need to Get Home ASAP!"

While Amity Ran Back Home, Luz Had been gettinf teased at by Eda.

"Wow kid, Your First Day Back And Ya Got Yourself A Date?" teased Eda with a sly Smirk

Luz Blushed As She tuened Away In Embarrassment.

"Edaaa Stooppp, how was I supposed to know She Was Going To Ask That!" Luz Covered Her face with her hands. She May Looks Tall And Act Tought But, shes still her 14 year old self.

Eda And Luz Stayed Up Longer then King and Hooty. Hooty had been going crazy once Luz Entered The House Once again. He kept on rambling until he fell asleep. Eda hadn't laughed louder after that in ages.

Luz and Eda took a seat in the kitchen across from eachother, as they began to chat what had been going on after Luz had Left The Boiling Isles.

"Yeah Business has been Booming ever since Then but Enough About Me- Hows the Human World Been for Ya Kid?" Eda Spoke

"Well Its Been Alright, I Mean When I Came Back Home My Mom Was pretty upset with me, But she finally Let it go."

Eda Looked At Her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Are you sure that it? Your Face doesn't say otherwise"

Luz Gave an Empty Chuckle as she looked down at her hand as she fidgeted with them.

"Eda..when I cam back to the human world, I Was.. bullied alot Once I told them My Story. Of course I knew It was going to happen But I Always looked at the bright side.., It was tough for me But I Managed" she shrugged as she sighed "When I went home With Mom, I Went to My Room and Practiced all those spells you taught me while I Stayed here" She Looked up at Eda And Gave her A Faint Smile"None Of them Worked In the Human World Of Course But I Still Made sure to practice them Time By Time, Then Highschool Began and I Was just consumed by all the pressure to Achieve a Normal Life."

Luz pointed at her Eyebrow There was Small But fairly Large Scar that cut threw the end of her eyebrow."Yeahhh I Got That After Some Highschoolers Found out about my past. I actually Became Fond Of It Makes Me Look Cool." Luz Giggled.

Eda Looked At her, She Didn't want to say anything, but she wanted to so badly she wanted to get angry and rowdy but she made sure to keep it in.

Eda Ruffled Luz's Hair Ad Luz Smiled And Laughed" Well Kid,Im Happy That your Better Now" Eda Looks At the Clock on The Wall "Its Pretty Late Better Get Some Sleep For Your First Date Ay?" she Elbowed Her.

"Edaaaaa Stoopp" Luz Blushed Once Again

Eda Stood Up And Laughed as She headed to her room

"Ya Still Got your Room, it Stayed The Same once you left" She Gave A Soft Sincere Smile.

Luz Nodded as She turned of the light and put a blanket on top of luz and headed towards her room.

She Layed Down Looking Threw Her Window Looking out towards the shimmering Stars. She Smiled as she pulled out her phone, her smile faded once she got a text that asked,

"Where Are You Mija? Are you At Your Friends House?"- Mama

Luz Sighed as she turned upwards facing the wall. She put her phone on her chest. She turned of her phone and put it aside as she pulled the blanket up to get more comfortable. She blushed as she tried to get some sleep. After All She Had to Be on Time On Her Date With Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh Working On chapter 3 And Also Trying to fix My Mistakes


End file.
